


indifferent

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied D/s, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “I’ve been having… Dreams about you,” Will says in the end. “Dreams that have grown into fantasies.”





	indifferent

“I can see that something has been troubling you, Will. Something different.”

Will takes a breath and lets it out slowly. He is looking off to the side, looking for a way to tackle whatever is in front of him.

“It is not the thing itself that is troubling me. It’s the thought of telling you about it.”

“Is telling me about it inevitable?”

Will gives a little shrug. “It seems that way.”

Hannibal pauses for a moment. “Given all that we have talked about, I do wonder what you deem so horrible that you have dreaded voicing it.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Will’s lips. “Never said it was horrible. You might say that, though,” he mumbles. He takes another breath, resigned. “I’ve been having… Dreams about you,” he says in the end. “Dreams that have grown into fantasies.”

He chances a glance at Hannibal, who only gives him a nod. “It is nothing unusual, especially considering the amount of time we spend in each other’s company, and the depth of our discussions.” Will shrugs again. “Tell me, how do you do it?” Will meets his gaze and frowns. “How do you kill me in your fantasies?”

Will laughs. It’s a small sound, startled out of him, and his hand flies to his mouth, then goes to rub at his eyes. “God. Of course you would think that that’s what the dreams were about.”

Hannibal tilts his head to the side as he appraises the flush coloring Will’s cheeks. He has been thinking of things far away from murder, indeed. “I see.”

Will composes himself and forces his gaze to meet Hannibal’s. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he says, voice soft. “I’m perfectly aware that the man in my mind is not you.”

“He is not?”

“No,” Will says with a huff of laughter, and his gaze veers to the side again in embarrassment. “Your face was the one offered to me by my dreams, and it made an impression lasting enough to stick when I was awake,” _and aroused._ “And it is a good face,” he continues, tone half-joking, half-flirtatious. “But besides the way he looks and sounds, he has little in common with you.”

“If that is the case, why did you feel uncomfortable telling me about these fantasies?” Hannibal asks, and Will’s face scrunches up a little.

“It’s still weird,” he replies. “I didn’t want you to feel like you had to turn me down.”

“You have not made an actual offer for me to refuse.”

“I haven’t,” Will agrees. “But I did admit that I find you attractive.”

“If that’s not an issue for you, it won’t be one for me.”

Will visibly relaxes at that. “Good,” he says. “Good.”

“Would you like to tell me more about the nature of your fantasies?”

“There isn’t much to tell.”

“And yet they are important to you.”

Will props his chin on his hand. “I suppose they are.” Hannibal waits for him to choose his words. “They have been… a relief.”

“A break from all the nightmares haunting you.”

Will nods. “Nothing sexual has ever brought me the comfort I get when I think about him.” _About you._

“Have you considered seeking out a relationship similar to the one you have constructed?”

Will shakes his head. “It wouldn’t be the same.”

“You would be disappointed.”

“I would disappoint the other guy. I’m not an easy person to be with even in a regular relationship.”

“And this one would be irregular?” Hannibal inquires and Will folds on himself a little. “Tell me about the man of your dreams, Will.”

That makes him roll his eyes, a barely-there smile on his lips. “He’s… He takes care of me,” he says, voice getting smaller with every word.

“We all desire to be taken care of, in one way or another. How does he take care of you?”

“He… Takes control. Gives me the opportunity to stop thinking.”

Hannibal nods. “I do believe this sort of relationship could easily be realized.”

Will shakes his head again. “I don’t trust anyone else that way.”

“The way that you trust me.” Will doesn’t reply. “I imagine that’s the reason you first dreamt of me. Of someone who looks like me.”

“Could be.”

Hannibal watches him, fingers drumming on the armrest of his chair. “For the first time since we started our conversations, I am unsure of how I can help you.”

“I don’t need help,” Will says. “It’s awkward talking about it, but if you really don’t mind it, I don’t see why it has to be an issue.”

“Do you plan to continue indulging in these fantasies?”

“I don’t plan on doing anything,” Will replies. “The images come unbidden,” he says, defensive yet indignant. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Hannibal says. “Though I do wonder…”

“What?”

“What your reaction would have been if I had told you that I was flattered that you thought of me that way, not indifferent.”

Will raises his eyebrows as he regards him, then shrugs. “I guess we’ll never know.”

Hannibal gives him a small smile. “I guess we won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> please consider [retweeting](https://twitter.com/ache4him/status/1114520869332762624) if you enjoyed ♥ i'm also on [tumblr.](https://acheforhim-fic.tumblr.com)


End file.
